


Your Past is Haunted

by 13luckystars



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After 3x08, M/M, Talks of canon deaths, This talk will probably happen just not like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13luckystars/pseuds/13luckystars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hasn't seen Derek for a while, the others have but he hasn't. He really should be more surprised when Derek comes into his room, but it doesn't mattter, Stiles needs to talk to him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Past is Haunted

A few days after Stiles had sat with Peter and Cora talking about Derek's past, Stiles was told that Derek had shown up again. Stiles was told that he was fully healed and acting just like normal, and hadn't given any reason for his absence. What was left of the small pack figured that he had spent time away from everyone to heal, but they didn't know why he hadn't just told them that. Stiles was kept up with everything going on, but he didn't feel the need to go find Derek. He needed to talk to him about Paige, but he wasn't cruel enough to go talk to him right after he had lost another member of his pack. Really, a couple days later when Derek pulled himself into Stiles' room through the window, he wasn't surprised. Maybe he should have been, but he really wasn't.

"What's up dude? Haven't seen you in a while," Stiles said, turning away from the homework lying on his desk and turning to face Derek, who was sitting on the edge of Stiles' bed.

"Nothing," Derek replied, using the same amount of words Stiles had expected him to.

"So do you need something?"

"Not really."

"Okay," Stiles said, pulling the word out. "So why were you gone for so long?"

"Healing."

"Is that it? Scott said when he saw you before uh, you know, you smelled like someone else. Someone he knew."

"I was with someone else before that happened, while I was healing after what happened with Ennis."

Stiles nodded. "I'm gonna guess that you aren't going to tell me who it was."

Derek jut crossed his arms and seemed to get a little more comfortable on Stiles' bed.

"Okay then. I wasn't really expecting an answer to that one anyway." Stiles paused. "I spent some time with Peter and Cora the other day."

"Did you really," Derek said, not really forming it as a question. Stiles figured he probably already knew about his time with Derek's family, but was really hoping he didn't know why he had been there.

"Peter told me about why your eyes were blue before you became alpha, but I don't really think he was telling the complete truth."

"Peter never tells the full truth."

This time when Derek replied, Stiles noted that the older man's shoulders seemed to tense up and his whole stance turned careful.

"I was wondering if you would clear up the story."

Derek sighed. "I don't know what to tell you, probably anything I know of the story, was told truthfully. I was the one that told Peter about it."

"So Paige,"

"Paige was the first girl I loved."

"And you had to kill her."

Derek nodded, letting out another sigh. This one sounding defeated. "You know, you're a lot like her Stiles."

Stiles, who had just been about to go on about how he had always thought that it was Kate that had turned him into the person he is now, froze. How did a person reply to that? Finding out you were a lot like someone's dead first love.

"How?" He finally settles on.

"You're smart, just like she was. You both know, even though it was for different reasons. You because Scott was bitten, her because she had pieced it together from things I had said. You both had open minds, open enough to think that werewolves were possible."

When Derek stopped, Stiles' mind kept running. The words coming out of Derek, past the shock that Derek was piecing together sentences that didn't have battle strategy in it, were important. Stiles could tell that these were things that Derek didn't really want to think about, but they were things that he might have been thinking about for a long time. He sure seemed to have a ready answer.

"You both push things when you want them. Push what you want from me because you know even if I don't like it at the time, it'll be beneficial for both of us in the end. And neither of you should have to be bitten."

"What do you mean?"

Derek sighs again, like he wished Stiles had stuck to some other part of his answer. "She shouldn't have been bitten, she already knew so it would have been okay if she had fully found out. No one should have tried to turn her, she shouldn't have had to die. And you shouldn't take the bite. You don't want it, and the bite should be a choice. It's a gift, a great gift to give someone, but it should be a gift that you get the choice to have. If you were forced to be bitten and it didn't take," Derek trailed off, leaving that sentence open. Which drove Stiles crazy, but there was something else he needed to know.

"How old are you?" Stiles blurted out.

"We don't track age by years like humans."

"That's the same answer Peter gave me. The only one with an actual answer was Cora."

"We know how old we are in human years, the number just doesn't feel like a natural answer."

"Then how old are you in human years?"

Derek opened his mouth to answer, but Stiles cut him off.

"I always figured you were about twenty four. Peter said you were fifteen when Paige happened."

Derek nodded at Stiles' pause. "And Kate happened when you were about sixteen or seventeen?"

Another nod from Derek.

"When Scott and I first met you in the woods, it had been about six years after the fire so then you were about twenty-two or twenty-three. It's been a year since then so you're twenty-three or twenty-four now right?"

"About."

Stiles nodded. "I'm seventeen."

Derek's eyebrows came together in a confused face that shocked Stiles. Emotion on Derek Hale's face.

Derek got up from Stiles' bed and walked over to the chair that Stiles was sitting in. He stood in front of the chair for a moment, but didn't stand there for long. Before Stiles could say anything, Derek was walking in front of the chair with a stance that screamed predator.

"Do you think I can't tell Stiles," Derek said.

Stiles gulped.

"Ever since the moment you figured out how you felt, I've been able to tell. Your scent changed and your scent has always called to me, from that very first moment in the woods. That's another thing you shared with Paige."

"Our scents?"

"She smelled sweet, like something you couldn't resist, and I couldn't. Whenever I was near her or in the same building as her, I could smell her. Her scent called to me, wherever I was. You, you smell like home, you smell like pack, like you belong. And your scent calls to me. Even when I was healing and I was with your teacher,"

"Miss Blake?" Stiles interrupted because seriously if it was any of his other teachers, he would be worried about Derek's mental health.

Derek nodded. "Even when I was with Jennifer, I could pick out your scent. Even when I was practically bathing in her scent,"

"Ew, dude, you're talking about my teacher," Stiles' interrupted again.

"Even then, I knew exactly where you were, how you were feeling, what you were doing, because even though I was on the other side of this damn town, I could pick out your scent."

Stiles was shocked by everything, way too shocked to speak, which was surprising. Not only had Derek just told Stiles about the first girl he had ever loved, he had told him about how werewolves track their ages, and had told him about his own scent and how appealing it was to Derek. Stiles had never heard or seen the amount of emotion that Derek was showing, and he definitely wasn't used to all the words Derek had just spewed.

"Wow, that's, wow."

Derek stopped his pacing right in front of Stiles, and reached a hand out toward Stiles. The younger boy wasn't sure what was going on, but he took Derek's hand and was pulled up from his seat. Where they ended up, there were only mere inches in between both their faces.

"If you knew, why didn't you do anything about it?" Stiles said, his breath mixing in with Derek's.

"You're underage and the Sheriff's son. I couldn't get you in trouble and make your dad lose his job again. He means a lot to you Stiles, and he doesn't know."

The two stood, just breathing for a few minutes, letting what just happened sink in.

"You know," Stiles whispered, "I could be convinced to tell my dad."

Derek moved forward slightly, making the few inches between their faces disappear. With their breaths ghosting across each other’s faces, Derek whispered, "I think I could manage that," against Stiles' skin.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off what happened in 3x08 with Stiles talking to Peter and Cora. From the way it sounds Stiles will end up talking to Derek about Paige, but I doubt it will happen like this. I wrote this right after 3x08 so everything learned in the episodes following isn't used.
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
